The beginning
by puppygitl8u
Summary: Set before the movie. Wall-e has always been different, ever since he was first turned on. read about what I think happened for the 700 years before Eve came to earth. sorry about the summary, rating may change over time.
1. Chapter 1

**Wall-e belongs to pixar  
This is just an idea that came to me one day, so please don't judge.  
**

* * *

"Have you fixed all the bugs on these ones?"

"Yes sir, the Wall-e's are not perfectly capable of functioning independently"

"Great! Did you make enough of them?"

"Sir, we made enough to make sure that even if half of them break, there is still enough to clean for years"

"Well go on then, turn them on!"

"Yes sir!"

The two men grinned at each other, staring at their creations. Thousands of androids stood in sleep mode, looking like a sleeping army of metal. The two men headed towards their desk, pressing a button and waiting for them to boot up. Almost instantly all the Wall-e droids awoke, waiting for their orders. The men giggled like little school girls, hearing the soft hum from the wall-e circuits.

"Good morning Wall-e's!" one man said, "Let's get to work!" The army of robots nodded, marching off. They followed their programming, grabbing their uniforms hanging, then their tools belts wrapped securely around their waists. They left orderly, going to clean the dead world. The men cheered, watching them for a bit longer.

"Let's go! They won't wait on us forever!" The two human's ran off, towards the future. They didn't notice that one Wall-e was examining his uniform, then checking each tool in his belt. He fumbled with his small laser, crying out in shock as he turned it on and cut a hole into his sleeve.

"ooo" he hummed, turning the laser off and carefully putting it back. He examined the other tools, small compact thing that could turn into large shovels or any other tool Wall-e might need to clean up the earth. Once he finished that he his emotionless face examined his hands, looking at all the mechanical joints. He twirled his hand around, finding it a bit fun. He looked down, unzipping his uniform and looking at his body. Again he examined all the joints, curious about the buttons he had on the upper half of his chest. He didn't know what they were for, and he slowly and carefully moved a hand to press one. He paused when he heard a sound, loud and frightening.

He looked in the direction of the exits and hurried out, following the sound towards the sky. He saw the source of the sound, a large space ship flying up and out followed by a large white line. Wall-e watched it shrink and disappear into space, turning to look down when new noises got his attention. His brother's had completely ignored the sound, working silently. They had all chosen a random pile of trash, a shovel in their metallic hands and flinging the debris into a compactor. Connected to the compactor was what looked like a tractor or a door less truck. The wheels on the vehicle were like a bulldozers', dragging the compactor and the vehicle.

Once the compactor was filled the Wall-e's stop throwing trash, heading over to the large machine and pressing a button to turn it on. The machine groaned angrily as it compressed all the trash, sighing when its job was done and opening from the back. Several cubes of compressed trash fell into a jumble; the Wall-e's organizing them so they wouldn't be a problem and going back to shoveling.

Wall-e watched in fascination, turning and finding his own compactor vehicle waiting quietly for him. He hurried over to it, whistling at it to show he liked it. He climbed into the driver's seat, examining all the levers and buttons the machine had. After some quick and terrifying jerks of the thing Wall-e got the hang of driving, his programming already telling him how to work everything out. Ever so carefully he drove to find his own pile, looking over at his brothers. He whistled at them from time to time, but none of them responded or showed any awareness to him. He found a nice sized pile a bit away from where they were turned on, turning the vehicle off and jumping out. From his tool belt he pulled out the compact shovel the others were using, fumbling with it until he found the button. He screeched as the shovel clicked and grew, dropping the thing in shock. He stared at it as it jerked on the ground and continued growing into the shovel it was meant to be. With one last click it went still, Wall-e cautiously picking it up and examining it. He followed his programing to hold the shovel correctly, looking up at the pile. With one determined whistle and tighten of his shovel he set out to defeat the pile.

* * *

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own wall-e  
****Hopefully the next chapter will be longer, and the like in the summary I might change the rating to M**

* * *

_Five years later-_

Wall-e woke from his sleep mode, battery low and beeping. He let out a tired sound, following the others outside to recharge. He forced his eyes to stay open; stopping when he reached the sun's brightening rays. He unzipped his uniform, letting his solar panels slide out from their holding place inside his chest. He sighed as the panels absorbed the rays and converted as much of it into energy. Once he was fully charged he put his panels back inside his body, zipping up his uniform and heading to work. The five years have been rough on him and his brothers, only twenty or so including him still functioning. He scanned the horizon, seeing all the thousands of Wall-e androids in several poses of mid work. There was one with his shovel deep in a pile of junk, having crashed a week ago. There were others like that, some under some large and heavy trash that tumbled and crushed them. The one's still functioning looked like they weren't going to last much longer.

He could see each one walk weirdly, like they had to think about each step for a good minute. Wall-e wasn't any better, joints covered in rust and clogged with sand and making it bothersome to move at all. He creaked over to his vehicle, the one and only thing that hasn't broken at all. He was scared about the thought of breaking; he didn't want to be like the other statues. He drove off to his pile, having almost bested it. It had taken him three months to finish the first pile, and it took the same amount of times to finish other piles over the years. He didn't know which number pile this was, all he knew is that he was almost ready to find another one. He parked next to the pile, grabbing his shovel. He stared at the blocks of compressed trash, having gotten so bored with just leaving the piles there that he started stacking and placing them so they resembled that large building in the city. With stubborn limps he went back to work, ever so slowly shoveling the trash into his compressor. He whistled random tunes as he worked, having nothing else to really do as his body moved from shoveling to throwing.

Just as he finished that darn pile, barely making one last block, he detected something new in the silent world. A loud sound, something he remembered from when he awoke for the first time. He looked up, scanning the polluted sky. He saw the source, a small orb falling down in amazing speed and leaving a white smoke line. He saw it land in the city, not sure what to think of it. His curiosity got to him, placing the block on his tower and getting into his vehicle. He drove to the city, parking just outside it to not alert whatever it was that just landed. With stiff legs that creaked ever so he got to the landing spot.

There he saw humans.

They were just stepping out of a small rocket, a grain compared to the one that left the Earth on Wall-e's first day of 'living'. There were three in all, wearing strange suits that covered their mouths and noses. Wall-e himself did have either things, and he tapped his face in wonder. Two of the humans were using machines that beeped often, waving them in the air for about a minute and then reading whatever the machine said.

"Oxygen levels are still low" One of them said, Wall-e too far away to get a good look.

"It seems the Wall-e androids were unable to do anything sir" the other man said, the third and apparent leader kicking a piece of trash.

"God damnit!" the leader yelled, Wall-e shrinking behind the ruble, "we've spent millions on this plan! And it comes out a failure? Are you sure about this?"

"Yes sir"

"Mother of-"the leader hissed, voice lowering until Wall-e couldn't hear much, "bunch of….trash…shut down…." Wall-e sat silently where he was, trying to figure out what was going on. He silently explored his hard drive for any clues as to what the human's were talking about, but he held nothing that would help. He watched the humans walk around and muttering, and he didn't know what to do. His program only told him to clean up trash; it didn't say how to interact with humans or any living thing. The humans were now walking with a purpose, towards one of the many tall abandoned buildings the city held, and Wall-e decided to let them be.

He got himself back to his vehicle and drove off, still wondering why the human's were here. By the time he returned to his holding place, he had forgotten about the humans. Whatever they were doing wasn't his business.

Then he received an order.

It felt like a sudden, forced on idea to Wall-e and he cried in shock. He had never gotten orders like this, he had actually only gotten one in his life. The order's were telling him to go to the exact place he'd seen the human's go, and he did not want to know what they had planned. Call it intuition or some defectiveness in his program, but he feared at what those human's that had been calling the plan a waste of money and something about a shut down. Deep in his hard drive he knew he had to obey, that was how he was programmed, but he would not follow this one. He fought his programming, taking one heavy step after another inside his holding place and where he would sleep for the night. The holding place was almost like a giant RV, with rows of places for the wall-e android to sleep and put their equipment away. Wall-e entered the holding cell he had always used, sighing as he went to sleep mode.

* * *

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN WALL-E, HE BELONGS TO PIXAR.  
****I hope everyone is liking the story, this chapter is a bit dark so please forgive me.  
Enjoy and as always Please review. Reviews encourage me to write me more.**

* * *

The next day Wall-e woke with a low battery, groaning as he stumbled to charge. He sighed as his system cheered in full power, looking around when he noticed something off.

Silence.

Sure, the world was always relatively silent, the wind or his brethren moving about making sure it wasn't complete silence. This was complete silence, no wind, no brethren. Wall-e scanned the horizon, finding no functioning robots. He was all alone. Wall-e made a small frightened sound, stiff limbs hurrying to his vehicle. It was all alone too. He unplugged it and drove off, going to look at all the unfinished piles.

No one.

He whimpered, not sure what to do. The ignored order was still beeping in his system, looking over at the city. His grip on the wheel tightened, something close to fear seeping through him. He drove to the city, checked to see if the human's rocket was still there.

Nothing.

A part of him relaxed, but where were his kind? He drove to the building the order mentioned, making sure his vehicle was parked a safe distance away.

Wall-e saw the line of vehicles before he reached the building, and they looked dead like everything else in the world. There were around twenty or so, Wall-e didn't bother counting, and he passed by them cautiously with very little creaking of the joints. The front door was ajar, and Wall-e entered the building that turned pitch black in a matter of steps.

Before everyone left everything was powered, and since the air had become so low on oxygen they had installed all windows with special filters that when off covered the windows, denying light to enter. Wall-e dug into his handy worker's bag and pulled out his tiny flashlight, something he rarely used since he had yet to explore anywhere that needed it. His steps sounded hollow and echoed through the building, and he followed the small map the message gave him. He was well into the building, and he stopped at a large metal door. Wall-e looked for anything he could use to open it, the map was telling him that he needed to go in there, and he found an electronic key pad. He tapped it curiously, not seeing any use for it. With no other option he pulled out his laser, carefully burning at the edges of the door. He yelped and jumped back when the door groaned and fell, its demise echoing along. With his flashlight he examined the dark room, catching very little. He walked and explored, catching glimpses of tables and old computers he had never seen before. He was too busy staring around he didn't notice an obstacle in front of him, crying out as he tripped and fell face first on whatever was there. He groaned, using the flashlight to examine the object. He was met with a face similar to him. He screamed and shot up, tripping on another object and falling on his metal rump on another him. He crawled away and against the wall, if he had lungs he's be hyperventilating. He took more time with his flashlight, shining the light against all his unmoving brethren. His rusty arm trembled, and he hummed and whistled for some robotic life.

Although he had discovered quickly he was the only Wall-e in existence that paid more attention to things around him than normal, he knew if he whistled or hummed enough he would receive a dim or confused whistle in return, like his brother didn't know what it meant and was copying to make him stop. Now, he was praying for a hum or whistle, getting up and walking around the bodies to see any signs of artificial life. He was about to call quits, the faintest whistle trailing in the room. He looked around quickly, his head doing a complete three-hundred and sixty degrees. He looked closer at each Wall-e, humming and whistling again and again. This time he heard a broken hum, and he saw a jerk of movement against a wall. His stiff legs hurried over, finding the last surviving brother. He fell onto his knees, whistling eagerly and happily. His brother was on the ground, looking like a wounded solder that just got shot in the chest. One of his lens eyes was hanging out, small electrical sparks showing where the damage was made. The Wall-e hummed again in response, and its battery monitor was blinking in the red. Wall-e knew they needed to go out, and he wasted no time in getting up and picking his brother up. The Wall-e buckled and gave something similar to a groan, but he ignored it and hurried as quickly out of the building.

Every Wall-e was building with a rather primitive system of mapping, and Wall-e relied on it to guide him through the dark hallways and towards the door. Once he was out he flung his brother into the nearest vehicle, driving off to a better suited place for charging. He kept whistling and humming, the other Wall-e humming and whistling back weakly. He jerked the vehicle to a stop once he found a nice spot and dragged his brother out, placing him flat on the ground as he unzipped the uniform to help the solar panels out. He barely registered the burned piece of the uniform. Once the solar panels were out he took a better examination of his brother, finding him in worse shape than he thought. The eye wound looked like someone had burned it out or something, and with careful viewing of the chest a similar wound was inflicted there too. His brother was staring at him, whistling sadly as his battery refused to charge. It just stayed on the red. Wall-e didn't know what to do, he wasn't programed to fix things. His brother moved an arm with great difficulty, tapping at the buttons on his chest. At the one with the arrow.

Wall-e had discovered that the buttoned served as a sort of recording device, incase humans arrived with new orders and they could just have one Wall-e record and play for the others. He had once recorded the sound of rain, and for a month he had fun playing it and making his brethren look up in false alarm. Now his brother had something to play for him, and he pushed the button with great care.

At first it wounded like static, or how the outside sounded when a sandstorm blew in and they all had to work through it. After careful listening Wall-e recognized the sounds more garbled, and he soon registered angry words.

"Please sir, the mission isn't a complete failure." He heard one say, male and from what Wall-e could tell pleading, "We don't have to shut them down, we can fix them- come back in a year-"

"I'm not wasting another breath on these hunks of metal!" A furious man roared, "Do you know how much money and resources we've already wasted?"

"But sir they have been effective-"

"What? One percent of oxygen back in the atmosphere in all these years? That's failure!"

"What if we melt them down and make large Wall-e's?" Another man said, trying to find peace, "They are very effective in the Axium."

"No, I'm the president, I say shut them all off now. This planet is too dead to save." Silence fell, and Wall-e expected no more. Then he heard what sounded like a tape skip, and chaos reigned in the recording. The two who were not the presidents were screaming, telling the man called the president to stop whatever he was doing.

"If neither of you will start then I will, I'm not wasting my clean air on a stupid computer." There were sounds of static and Wall-e giving out screams Wall-e himself had never heard them make. The sounds got louder, and the recorded ending with the terrible sound of static and circuits popping. When it went silent Wall-e was frozen. His brother was still, Battery monitor black and quiet. Wall-e registered him as dead.

Dead.

Dead like those frozen in action all over. Dead like the few dozen sent to that building to be shut down. Wall-e was the only thing not really dead. He was the last one on this Earth, and he wanted nothing more to be dead like his brothers. He tried to see if his brother was just faking it, nudging and moving limbs. But he stayed dead. Wall-e sat there with his brother, having no real purpose anymore. His purpose in life was terminated by his creators, he had no reason to even move anymore.

So he didn't.


End file.
